UnderFate
by Eksu
Summary: The boy keep running through blazing city of Fuyuki. Never noticed where he go. Never noticed the surrounding. Never noticed the hole he fall into. That was the beginning story of Shirou. Or Comic Shirou. Or Shirou Doremura. Or i don't know, Just read it. Just One-shot.
**UnderFate**

 **Disclamer:**

 **Undertale belong to Toby Fox**

 **Fate/Stay Night belong to Type-Moon**

 **SUMMARY:**

 _ **The boy keep running through blazing city of Fuyuki. Never noticed where he go. Never noticed the surrounding. Never noticed the hole he fall into. That was the beginning story of Comic Shirou.**_

* * *

 _Flowers..._ is what he can only see...

He didn't know where he was...

The last thing he remembered is...

He didn't know...

 _Something bright... consuming everything..._

Standing on his little two feet, he looked around him. Everything is dark save patch of yellow flower shining. He realized The brightness was cominng from up. He saw red hue circle of sky above.

Looking more thoroughly, He realized there's door on far end of the room. Seeing that as only, he followed it. Passing the door, he found another dark room with single light on a single flower.

"HOWDY! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower" Taken aback the boy, the stepped back. **A FLOWER IS TALKING**! Is he in a dream right now?

"Aha, you must be confused. Here, let me show you how this place work" the talking flower winked making the boy smiled a bit.

Suddenly, from his chest, a red heart thing appeared shining in the darkness. The boy curiously look the thing.

"You see, this your _SOUL_. The culmination of your very being." The boy amazed looking at his SOUL. It was lighting a blazing red, it was really really cool. Like a magic.

"Your _SOUL_ starts off weak, but you can grow strong if you got lots of _LV_ " The talking plants continued. He wanna be strong but what is LV?

"What's _LV_ stand for? It's _LOVE_! Do you wanna some _LOVE_?" The boy nodded just following all the flower said.

"Okay. Here, we share _LOVE_ with...  FRIENDLINESS PELLETS!" From behind the flower, appeared few beans gliding in the air.

"COME ON! Get as many as you can!" The boy tried to get on of the beans with his little hands.

Instead of growing strong, He felt immeasurable pain. Not just his hands, his whole body felt like burnt again. Again?

"Y **o** U **I** _d_ I **o** T _!_ I **n** T _ **h**_ I _s_ **W** _o_ R **l** D, I't **S** **KILL** _oR_ **BE KILLED**!" He could see the face of devil laughing at him right now. It felt familiar. Like the face of fire that burning everything.

Suddenly, the beans appeared surround him like a barrier. Circle became smaller as it is slowly creeping toward him. Giving him inevitable _death..._

no...

no. **..**

no. **.**

no **.**

n **o.**

nono **nonoNONONONONONO**

 **HE DON'T WANNA DIE ANYMORE!**

The boy screamed really loud. The flower just laugh at the miserable display.

Suddenly the pellets disappeared, instead the flower was get burnt.

But, the boy still screamed.

Because he remembered.

 **Fire**. Everywhere is fire. Every building is rekt and on fire.

And he was alone. Dragging his burned body. Through the sea of flames.

Passing his burnt school. Many ran in every direction.

Passing a house. He saw a kid. A half of it. The rest of it was covered by wreckage. **The kid stared at him**. _His dragging become a jog_.

He saw another kid. It was crawling toward him using his/her hands. The face... only the eye he could see clearly. **_The hand tried reaching to him_**. _Instead of helping, he ran faster._

He ran. _To live_.

He ran faster. **Leaving others in their torture**.

He ran faster than ever. Didn't realize reaching the mountain he didn't remember the name.

Then the hole.

Warm body hugged him. But he didn't feel it.

All He could feel is **sins** crawling on his back.

 _Sins_ of **Cowardice**.

 _Sins_ of **living**.

* * *

He didn't know how long. _Toriel_ , the goat monster had taken him to her home. He was trying to sleep but he couldn't.

More like, he had dream. But the dream told him to move forward. Like pushing him to do something. Then he would suddenly back conscious world.

Move where he didn't know. After few failed sleep. The amnesiac boy tried to look around the ruins. Or the lack of it.

He met few monster. Apparently this consist only of monsters. But every monster he found was nice. Except the flower of course.

And that's it. Nothing else. Now he had a clear mind, he thought about his town.

He didn't remember any of town actually. He didn't remember his family. Heck, he didn't even his own name.

It's like turning back to _zero_ again. All the unnamed boy remember was when he was running and **those...** grosteque image of corpse he saw while passing.

But, he can't always be a coward.

He should stop moping. But he didn't know what to do.

There's nothing much to do in this place.

Nobody except goat mom, frog that he couldn't understand, puddings, and veggies.

He should get outside of here.

And maybe he should go back to his home.

He was filled with **determination**.

Maybe this what the dream of moving forward meant is.

* * *

It was really testing his patient asking Toriel how to exit the ruins. The monster evaded the question really smooth. To the point, she had mention **all** 72 use of snails. And no, he didn't care about that.

Toriel was really nice monster. She was taking him to her house after his second almost-death moment. She made really delicious food. She even gave tour when he first tried to explore the ruins. Though it waas little bit overbearing.

But, he knew he couldn't stay here. With his resolve and constant nagging dream, he should get out of this place.

Beside, _he didn't deserve this kindness anyway._

Finally, she fed up then walk toward basement of the home where he remembered there's locked big door. So, the locked door is an exit after all.

Along the way, Toriel had pleaded him to go back many times. But, he didn't. Because he had already chosen this path.

"Then, show me." He could feel the mood got lot worse than before.

"Show me that you can survive this path of yours" Somewhere across 4th wall, _Heartache_ would be heard as the boy getting ready.

Suddenly, flames come from the boss's hand scaring the unnamed boy. Reminding him of the tragedy.

As fire spreading, The boy stand still on his ground shielding his body with only his little hands.

He was too scared. He afraid, it might kill him. But, he wouldn't ran away. Not anymore. Because **he had to go forward.**

While the fire nesting on every the side of the room, few flame snake towards him try to trap. He jumped as it was quite low.

Sometimes, the fire was making a row which targetted at him. He dodged to the side near the wall but not touching the wall of fire.

Many patterns done by toriel but the boy evade all. Though in few unluckiness, some brush his body. Not vital, but still hurt nonetheless.

" **ATTACK or TURN BACK!** " Toriel commanded. That struck the boy to his heart.

 _Attacking her?_

 _The one who saved him from the demon spawn?_

 _The one who taking care of him?_

OF COURSE, He can't do that. He didn't wanna see anyone dead anymore. Especially who has so nice to him.

But he found his answer quickly. As a child could think of.

Those distraction was something that doomed him as a snaky flame came up from behind. Little late too realize, His body took full brunt of it.

He writhed in pain of the burning feeling but he still standing. Though the flame became less intensified from before.

"Please, go back child" Toriel asked in low voice.

The boy only stood still. Not agreeing nor denying. But his eyes said it all.

If the boy noticed, he would realized that no fire that approaching him at all. In fact, all of them avoiding him like plague.

"We can still do many things child"

"..."

"You can't go. They will kill you. **ASS** gore will kill you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"This is it. Isn't it?" Flames has wholly disappeared leaving two of them in dimmed scorched room.

"..."

"I couldn't even save a chi- **MY CHILD** " Toriel was running toward the little fallen figure.

The boy couldn't feel anything. Nor he could hear anything. He didn't know the flame was stopped or any toriel's speech.

The only thing he can do is only stand still unable to move.

This is _his answer_ to Toriel.

He wouldn't run away anymore. He wouldn't attack either.

 **He will save everybody**. He wouldn't let nobody left anymore. This is his dream.

He didn't know he was falling until the view suddenly change.

As his sight become dimmer and dimmer. He still deeply wished he do something more but it was too late.

Thus embraced by crying figure of his own killer, his life was cut.

.

.

.

.

To be brought again, to the front of Toriel's home.

That was how he discover the power of **determination**.

That and Flowey told him after his second fight with Toriel. He noticed that Toriel didn't fight as _serious_ as she was before.

* * *

Passing through the very familiar gate, the boy met with sight of dead woods which covered snow. It was quite creepy, yet pretty with the snow covering it all.

But, the boy didn't care anymore. He just walked through until reaching the bridge.

From behind him, footsteps echoed louder until-

"Human..."

"Don't you know how to great a new pal?"

"Turn around and shake my hand"

Cue the noise of the whooping cushion in the hand your old lovely skeleton. But he didn't laugh. Not with his whole line stolen by the boy in front of him.

The skeleton just gripped the little hand stronger than before. If he had eyebrows, he would've have narrowed it giving menacing facial.

Though the ever-smiling skull and sudden bluish burning left eye was already creepy enough.

The small brown eyes just staring blankly at scary skeleton. Searching for hope and dream.

"What should i do, Sans?" Those question giving confusion in the skeleton's head.

" **I couldn't save everybody**. Somebody always dead" The boy was waiting for answer exited from the skeleton. After quite silence, the boy continued.

"I tried many route, but _he_ was left behind at best. To rot alone in this cave. _He_ , the one who was tortured the most. Killed by human, to be born as flower... without emotions. I couldn't leave him like that"

In far corner of his socket eyes, Sans noticed a movement. Something yellow disappeared from view.

"Then... I-i... tried to another route. I... ki- _killed everbody_ " The skeleton wanted to kill the human right and there. But, Something in boy's trembling voice betrayed his conviction. The eyes of the boy were already red ready to flood his face.

"Then they appeared. I don't know who are they. **Chara**... **Angra Mainyu**... _the Player_... I don't know. They told me to kill more... And i... _i..._ i c- _can't refuse it_. i felt _smile_ in my face that i don't make and... _and..._ " The skeleton sighed then pulled the the small head into his shirt as muffled screams heard in silent woods.

The skeleton then flicked his fingers as the world distorted until it returned with different scenery. A bedroom. Every messy thing along with tornado of socks.

The skeleton just sighed at the sudden confession from this 'unknown' boy to him. Yes, he had realized the boy was the one with **determination**. One of most dangerous power were hold by naive boy.

 **The poor boy who was betrayed by his own ideal**. An Ideal 5 five year old boy who just try to save everyone. A boy who shouldn't have been met harshness of the world that twisted by his own power.

"So, human... What's your name again?" The boy had already calmed down though he still buried his face on the poor shirt.

"Dun'*hic*... hav'*hic*..."

" _Kiddo_ , it is. Why do you came to this lazy bone then?" It wasn't his forte comforting somebody. It was the specialty of the lady behind the door. Papyrus also another example. Heck, even Undyne could better than him.

"Because you were the judge. And you can go back into time right?" It seemed funny bones had correct the little boy's statement _a little bit_.

"And you saved me. When almost everyone death, you were as usual in the judgement hall. I thought that i will kill you too with their control..."

"Then you fight me and then you spare me... you hugged me _to_ _death_." Sans snorted as the boy giggled. The mood had lifted from previous somber one. Sans is infectious like that.

"Thank you Sans" It was muttered really low but the skeleton could heard it.

"Haha... really, kiddo. It seemed i need to _CORE_ -rect you little bit. But promise me you tell everything kiddo." The boy just nodded like an obedient kid hearing their parent's advice.

That was when Shirou gained a new... _mentor? caretaker? idol?_ More like bad influence.

That was how Sans ending the loop of resets in the underground.

.

.

.

.

Not really. Blame it on Mettaton's **_LEG_**. Too distracting to dodge.

* * *

It seems the journey has come to an end.

Leaving Toriel, meeting the skeleton, beating every deadly tv shows, sparing the king monster, showing Flowey _his ideal_.

It could have been over just like that. But the boy with no name choose not to. Because he saw their misery, their despair.

Because **the boy want to save everybody**.

Thus he did the _reset_.

Once. Twice. Ten times. Never counting any more as goal has been set. Finally, stopped.

' _Best ending_ ' was chosen for everyone. Because the best for everyone doesn't mean the best for every single living thing. Because one person couldn't be saved.

Even he had tried this ending many time resetting before outside the barrier.

His ideal even almost betrayed him as he almost killed them all. It was the punny skeleton that waking him up before he get the eternal punishment.

And he was grateful to the bony friend. Grateful as in thousand debt toward the skeleton. He also the who one he suggested this best ending too.

Even after all of that, the amnesiac boy felt nervous.

His original goal to go back to his town. Yet he delayed it so many times.

Now he had to faced it, he felt too alien. Like some kind of forgotten dream. Afraid he can't be like normal human.

"WHAT'S WRONG HUMAN? ARE YOU SCARED GOING OUTSIDE?" A tall skeleton, Papyrus asked him.

"Don't worry, my child. We will go together." His ex-caretaker assured him.

" **WHAT!** you were afraid? Then you need to **JUST PUSH HARDER!** " The fishlady, undyne suddenly grab the boy from back of the shirt then running while dragging the poor boy.

He's not ready yet. Maybe he should reset-

" **Don't even think about it _kiddo_** "

-and get dunked on in hudred times. He passed.

Soon, The orange hue of light could be seen in growing gap. The boy closed his eyes as they passed the blinding gap.

The scenery was... not as beatiful as the original game was actually. But not as bad as rampaged city.

Yes, there was many wreckage leftovers from fire. In fact, the city was almost barren. The pasts he didn't know and possibly never knew.

But those sadness was covered in fresh thick snow like a blanket. A pure white snow which cover every mistake that had happen. He always liked snow even from Snowdin. Maybe because it was opposite of fire?

Finally, the orange sunset that giving hue the fabric of wondered the last time he had seen this. Counting many resets he had done, maybe he supposed to be year or two year older than when he entered the hole.

Overall, It was... wonderful.

Every monster, chatting to each other. Papyrus ran try to 'help' human with their disaster followed by Undyne, Alphys and Asgore. Sans got back into the cave before winked at the boy. that's leaving Toriel and the kid alone.

"My child, what would like to do now?" Toriel asked still watching the sunset with warm facial.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." The still unnamed boy answered. He had to find out. About his family. Or any of his friends.

"It's okay My child. Just remember that my offer is stand still. Just Before you leave, could i ask you something?" The nameless boy wondering what the goatmom want to ask.

"Have you thought of your name?" the goatmom asked. The unnamed boy-who-actually-have-decided-a-name nodded.

He even had asked advice the 'fatty' skeleton. Since the skeleton had become sort of... friend? caretaker? he didn't know, but he had asked many things from him. Though the said skeleton giving something along the line 'fartmaster', 'poopy', 'frisk' or 'sausages'.

He had thought about it many times. Since everybody just call him kid or human.

He choose this name based on many times he was in snowdin. He always amazed how snow could enter the underground but he didn't question it. What more's important is how amazing is the scenery is. It's the whole place was white.

Yes, he decided. His name is-

" _ **Shirou**_ "

And thus start the new life of the unnamed boy into the boy named _**Comic Shirou**_.

Er, I mean **_Shirou_**. Just _ **Shirou**_. Damn, Sans is infectious.

* * *

"And that was my story" Shirou grinned widely.

Okay, let me bold and italics it. _**Shirou grinning widely**_. Yes, that was one of many things that was really OOC from Shirou that archer noted. Definitely, from the caretaker of course.

His twintail master just gapped like fish. Since it was her, she must be having mental breakdown because something big such as resurging of monster went unnoticed by owner of the said land.

Even archer himself quite suprised. Even who were had memories of his past self never acknowledge monster that can socialize and _make really bad joke_ would exist.

"So, let me get this straight **Doremura-san**." Yet another anomalies from his timelines.  Doremura was a japanized name Dremurr which apparently family from king of the monster. It means this shirou never met Kiritsugu Emiya which lead to a new variable in equation of fifth Holy grail wars.

"Ten years ago in the aftermath of fourth grail war, you fall into inside of mount Enzou which used to mount Ebott where many monsters trapped. Then the barrier was broken then all monster coming out of it without detection even from Mages Association. _And no human realized it_ "

"Ehh, that's not true. _Tiger_ and her families is having good relationships with us" The red-headed said as if he was part of the monster group. It seemed this parallel had quite attachment to the monster. Well, he had royalty on his name after all.

And he had balls to call Taiga 'Tiger'. Guess the skeleton was really a bad influence.

" **WHAT! HOW...** UGHH, of course that's the reason many mage moving around here. It too suspicious they used fifth grail used as an excuse."

"AND YOU! **Shirou Doremura** , adopted by royalty of monster which make you a representative of monster faction DIDN'T EVEN COME TO ME, **THE OWNER OF THE LAND?!** DO YOU KNOW MUCH **SHAME** I FEEL RIGHT NOW BECAUSE **YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!** "

"Well, when you say it like that, i look like a _royal pain_. *yawn* I'm blame it on Sans." The boy just answered it without any burden which irked the Tohsaka heir. **Rest In Peace** , Comic Shirou.

Few self-expensive-explosive-explanation later...

 _"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY"_ The victim had genuflected repeatedly at the girl. It always amusing seeing his past self when he apologize to his crush.

"F-Fine... I'll let this mistake slide for now" The twintail girl just huffed. Typical Rin.

Sudden snicker appeared from the other side of the room. It was a short skeleton wearing blue hoodie and black pants. Sans the skeleton. The most unsettlingthing is how hte skeleton always smiling. Guess he knew where this shirou get the attitude.

"Take it from me kiddo. Never-"

 **"SANS NO!"**

"-SANS YES~~ Never TSunderestimated a girl." The skeleton laughed at his own joke. Rin steamed as she kicked the poor boy in the face knowing she couldn't hit the skeleton. Even Archer couldn't hold his snicker at the joke.

The skeleton was one example of the monster. Even archer didn't know what to make about the skeleton. The skeleton was _able hold on against_ one of the servant of grail wars.

This meeting was held in night after when Shirou supposed to summon Her. But it was getting messed from timelines from the start of the night. It was battle between Archer and Lancer where 'Shirou' accidently get caught in it.

It was still the same, Shirou was chased by Lancer and Lancer shot him with Gae bolg. As Rin being nice girl as she is, she resurrected the boy despite archer snarky comments. At that time, the not-saber class had noticed the anomaly that she called his past as **Doremura-san**.

When he asked about it, the boy was some kind of ' _Comic Shirou_ ' as she dubbed which alarming to much difference it was with his own memories. Also pain of how much variable had changed to calculate their chance of winning.

Later on, following script on his memories, they reached the residence of Emiya where they three people on the scene. Shirou, Lancer and... a skeleton. Later, he knew that residence was taken by the Dremurr after deceased of his-supposed-father in this timeline.

Though the Lancer left when he noticed how disadvantage sensing another servant. What interesting is that Lancer condition was worse than when he left before. Which giving question of how strong the skeleton is.

Using his sense to measure the skeleton, he found that the thing was made of prana that was more than any normal mage could sustain without any resource to absorb prana. But the flow of prana was like any normal living being not like a simple normal puppet. Moreover, his instinct as fighter screaming at him how dangerous this being is.

"I noSE that i'm a sexy bones but tIBIA honest, could you not ogle me like a pair of sKULlker?" And it had really bad sense of joke.

As the servant and the master came out, the red-headed boy noticed his crush and waving at her. Looking at the boy's hand, he noticed that no sigil etched on it which he meant they had no obligatory to fight him.

With the exception for bystander who didn't know about the existence of magic to found out about grail war. But with the appearance of the skeleton that ruled the boy out.

But then, the question popped is what, no who is that skeleton? Meanwhile Rin just accused her classmate as a necromancer which he denied. After few threats from his master, His 'past' told his past which wholly different than he knew.

With few jokes coming from sans the skeleton of course. Rin had tried to punish him, but apparently the skeleton had his own teleport trick. After few failures, she gave up instead lashing at his parallel past.

"Heh, Kiddo really got a _CRUSH_ at moment." Sans the skeleton was now beside him watching his past got a headlock from his crush.

"So, a hero huh? Guess i could meet someone like HEROcules" Yes, you can meet him. In fact, he was sure Ilya was already in Fuyuki City. Though that bring more question about Ilya's motive right now. Since this Shirou never met Kiritsugu Emiya.

"Well, what happened to you, kiddo?" Though it was simple question, it was too taboo asking any information as it could reveal identity of the said Hero which leading to their weakness.

"Unfortunately, i can't tell anything about my identity" He wouldn't even think giving his identity not even to Rin. Though he noticed his answer making the temperature around was getting colder.

"I know who you are, _**kiddo**_. I asked what happened to you, _**KID-DO**_?" Ah, he just realized that nicknames actually belonged to the kid on other side of the room now directed to him. Ah, an overprotective skeleton it seemed.

"More unfortunately, you were wrong. I don't have any funny bones or any humane not-human living around me." Said the former boy who lived with crippled ex-mage hunter. He had many skeletons in his closet. And he wouldn't to give it to one. Though he wondered how his identity was found out.

"Well, we have our bonE-ding session for longer than we are in outside world. Though apparently, you were a parallel. Guess his time in club really paid off" The tension disappeared from the the skeleton. Guess the skeleton had given up reunion in the closet... Damn, sans are infectious.

Now that those was solved, he had more important thing to solve. Namely the grail wars.

 **Saber.**

As this Shirou wasn't a master in this timeline, it brought more question as who will be the new mster of Saber class. Also to his dissappointment, more question as to who will be Saber this time.

Though it doesn't close the opportunity of this Shirou became master nor his saber to be summoned. Sure Rin would preferably to make alliance with Shirou though he really didn't care. But the chance to him to summon saber without catalyst very low as he had no avalon inside him.

About the said artifact itself, he wondered wether former mage hunter used it on somebody else or not. It seemed he didn't used it as no living residence in here after his funeral before the monster bought the mansion.

High chances are Emiya hid his artifact somewhere in Fuyuki. Since it was Kiritsugu Emiya, He was sure nobody could ever find it. Thus, he won't have to fight _his Saber_ at all.

* * *

 _ **An annoying dog absorbs the artifact.**_

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Wow, i did it. Never i thought in my life that i would finish a one-shot in three days. Even my other crappy stories need a month to finish a chapter. And that's only 6k each before writer's block enter. Being proscasinator.**

 **Talking about f/SN UT crossover, there were so many plot point that could used to make this story**

 **Similarity between Shirou and Frisk in quest of saving everyone.**

 **Chara and Angra Mainyu. I swear i had seen a comic about Chara having backstory like Angra Mainyu somewhere.**

 **About Sans though... i choose as sort of role model for Shirou replacing Kiritsugu. And i had like branching plot every 5 minute in my head while writing.**

 **Like pranked by sans until sans realized It was 100000th time of Shirou doing it being obedient boy of him given sans didn't time travelling.**

 **Or Flowey confront sans as he used the boy like Gaster used him.**

 **Or Shirou being Comic Shirou with bluish eye and his own gasterblaster.**

 **Or Shirou having S Agi stat and Determination (magic?).**

 **Or maybe Comic Shirou. Because of Sans. We need more Humerus Shirou afterall. Yes, sans is infectious like that.**

 **Even to the point all servant class changed with the monster with Shirou being 'protagonist' of the game.(Saber-Frisk,Lancer-Undyne, Archer-Sans (yes, Sans!Emiya), Rider-Mettaton, Berserker-Asgore, Caster-Toriel, Assasin-?, Gilgamesh-Flowey).**

 **Unfortunately, i'm a lazy bones which means very slim chances i'll make any of this.**

 **And lastly,**

 **Review? Or go make a fic?**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
